epeefandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian Goodall
Vivi is one of the main characters of the story. She is a petite girl about the same age as Allison. She's a bit of a tomboy, especially in her fashion--she almost never wears skirts or dresses, and the only shoes she owns are a pair of sneakers and a pair of flip flops. She has a passion for gardening, and has a greenhouse just outside her room and a rooftop garden in her home, both of which are constantly overflowing with her favorite flowers, fruits, and vegetables. Vivi's a little sensitive about how small she is, especially when people think she's younger than she is. She will sometimes try to act more mature than she actually is to compensate for this. She has a bit of a temper, and the more she likes and respects someone the more likely she is to get pissed off at them for minor failures to live up to her expectations. Allison often catches the brunt of this, but she gives as good as she gets, and that's one of the things Vivi likes most about her. Queenly Ambitions Vivi has no real personal desire to be Queen. But Peaseblossom tells her that her Aunt Daisy wanted her to be Queen some day, or to at least follow in her own footsteps as a member of the Queen's Guard, and as such Vivi has decided to give the Succession her all, despite the fact that her late start puts her at a serious disadvantage. Relationships Vivi's parents are frequently busy with work, and spend very little time with her. She's come to resent them in a lot of ways, and their relationship is strained. She was very close with her Aunt Daisy before she died, and was devastated when she found out about her death. She and Peaseblossom spend a lot of time talking about Daisy, and Peaseblossom was also close with her. The two become close fairly quickly bonding over their sadness at her death, and they get along well. She has been Allison's best friend since childhood, having gone to elementary school together, and they walk to school together every morning, and walk back every evening. The two are very close, enough so that their feelings for one another are not entirely platonic. Vivi is not actively crushing on Allison when the story starts, but she's more attracted to her than she realizes. She, Allison, and Simon often spend their time at school together, though Simon rarely hangs out with the girls outside of school, despite his wishes. She and Simon get along well, but they don't share the bond that Vivi and Allison do. Powers and Abilities Vivi takes honors science classes, and is at the top of her class in that subject. In other subjects she's a largely average student on her own, but because she and Ally often study together, her grades are actually better than they probably should be. Vivi does not have any supernatural powers of her own absent those granted by her status as the Knight of Sunflowers . Knight of Sunflowers Vivi inherits the title of Knight of Sunflowers from her Aunt Daisy. While she is still new to the use of magic, she has above average magical strength and endurance--while Allison can technically hit harder than Vivi if she goes all out, she would have to do it while well rested, and it would leave her completely wiped. In terms of day-to-day usage, Vivi is the stronger of the two, and she can keep up her feats of strength for longer without tiring. The Knight of Sunflowers is one of the more powerful Knightly titles around. It's not quite in the same league as the Knight of Storms or the Knight of Steel, but it is very common for a Knight of Sunflowers to be among the Queen's Guard. Combined with Vivi's own natural strength, Vivi is likely to be a very powerful Knight once she gains a fuller understanding of her powers. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Main Characters